Robert McBride (poet)
Robert McBride (?1811-1895) was an Irish-born Canadian poet. Life McBride was born in the parish of Urblereagh near the village of Ardstraw in Co. Tyrone, Ireland, sometime in late 1811 or early 1812. Following the death of his father McBride became Seal Master (inspector of linens) in the Strabane Linen Hall, a position he held for 6 years. He then migrated to British North America, and after a stint in Hamilton moved to Halidmand County in Canada West (later Ontario), where he owned and operated a store. In the mid-1850's he moved to Port Franks, Ontario and became the first postmaster there. During his short tenure at Port Franks he became embroiled in local politics and some serious financial reverses which resulted in him serving time in debtor's prison in Sarnia. Upon his release he secured a position as teacher in Warwick, Ontario in Lambton County. . McBride was married twice. By his 1st wife (whose name is not now known) he had two sons, John (1841-1862) and William T. (born circa 1844-alive 1901). His 2nd wife was Mary (born circa 1830-alive 1851/2) and they had a daughter Elizabeth (born circa 1850), but both appear to have died by 1861 (at which time Robert McBride was listed as a widower living with his 2 sons). In 1862 he moved to Oil Springs, where he established himself as a merchant In 1869 he published his voluminous Poems Satirical and Sentimental: On many subjects connected with Canada; including a complete exposure of our County court and Divisional court system in several theatrical acts & dialogues, showing how the people have been, and are now victimized, all tending to prove on the part of those indicated, a complete conspiracy set up by them for the purpose of enslaving the people of this country; also a dissertation on the doings of the Canada Company' s land, jobbing; and other matters, which was published in London, Ontario. The poetry and some accompanying essays describe his various trials and tribulations in poetic form, and target many of his opponents. McBride was an arch-Orangeman, an affiliation that came through in his next publication The Canadian Orange Minstrel for 1870: Written for the purpose of keeping in remembrance the dark doings and designs of popery in this country; an antidote for Pamphile Lemay's songs, & c There is no evidence that McBride published poetry after 1870. He continued to live in Oil Springs until his death on 7 November 1895. Publications *''The Canadian Orange Minstrel, for 1860: Contains nine new and original songs, mostly all of them showing some wrong that effects the order or the true course of Protestant loyalty to the British Crown''. London, ON: 1860. *''Poems Satirical and Sentimental: On many subjects connected with Canada; including a complete exposure of our County court and Divisional court system in several theatrical acts & dialogues, showing how the people have been, and are now victimized, all tending to prove on the part of those indicated, a complete conspiracy set up by them for the purpose of enslaving the people of this country; also a dissertation on the doings of the Canada Company' s land, jobbing; and other matters''. London, ON: 1869. *''The Canadian Orange Minstrel for 1870: Written for the purpose of keeping in remembrance the dark doings and designs of popery in this country; an antidote for Pamphile Lemay's songs, &c''. Toronto: 1870. See also *List of Canadian poets References *''Petrolia Advertiser'', November 21, 1895. * Greg Stott, "Yon Sand-Beaten Shore": The Story of Port Franks, Ontario (Arkona, Ontario: G. Stott Publishing, 1998). External links *Robert McBride, poet of Lambton county, Lambton Shield Category:1895 deaths Category:Canadian poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets